Lame
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Awalnya Kim Mingyu hanya ingin membandingkan sesuatu. Namun kenapa pada akhirnya ia malah berani membalas pernyataan cinta Xu Minghao? Seventeen Fic. BOYxBOY. GyuHao/MinHao. Mingyu/The8. [ONESHOOT] DLDR.


**LAME**

| seventeen fanfiction | gyuhao | mingyu/the8 |

| SEVENTEEN © PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT |

| LAME © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | shounen-ai |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **(1/1)**

* * *

"Hey Minghao!"

Langkah kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki putih pendek serta sepatu olahraga berwarna merah gelap tersebut berhenti. Kini dua kaki kurus dan ramping tersebut diam tak bergerak ditengah koridor sekolahnya.

Tubuhnya diputar beberapa derajat hingga ia menatap sosok pemuda tinggi yang tengah berlari kearahnya sembari membawa sebuah bola sepak yang sudah buluk dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak mengapit dua kaleng minuman dingin.

"Kau baru selesai latihan dengan siapa?"

Pemuda tinggi yang kini sudah berada di sisi Minghao, lengkap dengan bau keringat yang bercampur dengan bau maskulin parfum pria, bertanya sembari mengulurkan sekaleng jus jeruk dingin pada Minghao.

"Mau tidak?"

Minghao mengangguk singkat lalu menyentak jus gratisan itu dengan cepat dan segera membuka penutupnya, "Bersama Chan."

GLUK! GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!

Jus selesai diteguk hanya dengan empat tegukan saja dan kini Minghao melirik pada pemuda tinggi sahabatnya yang malah memasang ekspresi _speechless_ ke arahnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Latihanmu lancar, Mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu mendecih lalu menggerutu kesal, "Apa-apaan 'Mingyu-ssi'? Tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya, latihanku baik-baik saja," sahutnya dengan gumaman pelan diakhir dan mata menerawang seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan telinga _elf_ itu membulatkan matanya dan mengadah untuk menatap wajah Mingyu yang seketika mengerjap dan menggeleng dengan cengiran yang canggung.

"Ahaha, bukan sesuatu yang penting kok."

Mata Minghao menyipit, tangannya yang sedang meremas kaleng jus yang tersisa terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang, seolah ia akan membuat sampah tak berguna tersebut melayang dan melubangi wajah Mingyu yang jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Katakan, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu," ucap Minghao dengan tatapan datar dan senyuman teramat inosen (Namun bagi Mingyu, senyuman itu adalah senyuman manis yang palsu demi menutupi gelar #ThugDictator2K16 yang disandang pemuda Tiongkok tersebut.)

Senyum Minghao makin melebar seiring dengan kakinya melangkah untuk menginjak kaki Mingyu yang bersepatu ( _fyi_ , itu sepatu baru hadiah dari pamannya) dengan satu injakan keras yang membuat Mingyu memekik.

"AAK! SIALAN KAU HAO!" umpat Mingyu kesal.

"Ceritakan padaku saja, Kim. Kau tak bisa menolak karena kau sudah membuatku penasaran!"

Katai saja Minghao sedikit otoriter, tapi wujudnya yang terlihat pendiam dan kalem seperti _puppy clueless_ bagi Mingyu hanyalah topeng belaka. Sekali lagi Mingyu ingin menegaskan kalau Xu Minghao itu sebenarnya personifikasi setan licik yang suka memerintah.

"Membuat penasaran orang itu dosa, tahu! Lagipula siapa tahu aku bisa membantu!"

Pemuda Tiongkok berambut kecoklatan itu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kerucutan kesal di bibir tipisnya. Matanya menyipit lalu tangannya disedekapkan di dada, tak lupa juga dahi yang berkerut dan kakinya berulang kali mengetuk lantai marmer koridor sekolah.

Yeah, kalau begini Minghao memang imut seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek, tapi itu bukan berarti Mingyu mau mengabulkan permintaannya barusan.

Mingyu menatap Minghao sejenak lalu menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang sering ia gunakan khasnya yang biasanya berguna menggoda _noona-noona._

"Kau serius ingin tahu?"

Minghao mengangguk dengan wajah polos dan Mingyu yang melihatnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda sahabatnya yang mendadak mirip seperti anak TK yang diimingi lolipop.

 _Damn_ Xu Minghao dengan kemampuannya merubah ekspresi _savage_ menjadi _cute_ dalam sekejap.

"Baiklah, aku akan cerita!" kata Mingyu sambil mulai berjalan menuju gerbang depan sekolah yang tinggal 20 meter lagi diikuti dengan Minghao yang memekik ceria dengan tangannya yang merangkul bahu Mingyu.

"Ayo cepat cerita! Nanti 'kan kita tidak satu bus," ucap Minghao dengan nada bahagia yang membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Minghao.

Apa bocah ini punya alter-ego?

Yeah, pikiranmu mulai kemana-mana, Kim Mingyu.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting sih, tadi saat latihan Soonyoung hyung berkata kalau Wonwoo hyu-"

"Cih."

Mimgyu berhenti berucap ketika melihat Minghao langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu dengan cueknya.

"YAA XU MINGHAO KATANYA KAU MAU DENGAR CERITAKU!"

Seruan Mingyu, yang lalu berjalan cepat mengejar Minghao yang kini sudah nyaris keluar gerbang, disambut oleh deathglare kesal bercampur imut (ah sial, hari ini Mingyu sepertinya harus menyucikan diri dengan kembang tujuh rupa karena ia terlalu banyak memuji Minghao.)

"MATI SAJA SANA KALAU KAU MAU MEMBAHAS JEON WONWOO DENGANKU!"

.

.

.

"Haohao, kau cemburu?"

Mingyu yang duduk di sebelah Minghao menusuk-nusuk pipi sahabatnya tersebut yang tengah membuang muka menatap jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan perkotaan padat di Seoul.

"Kenapa sih kau sensi sekali soal Won-"

"JANGAN SEBUT AH!"

Minghao menukas kasar lalu menatap Mingyu yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah polos seolah pekikan kesal Minghao tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kau..."

Jemari kurus Minghao ganti menusuk bahu Mingyu dengan kasar, ditambah mata melotot yang sebenarnya tidak menyeramkan.

"... ngapain harus mengikutiku sih? Rumah kita itu beda arah tahu," sambung Minghao sengit. Seingatnya, rumah Mingyu itu bisa dicapai dengan bus dengan nomor yang berbeda dan akan memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumahnya apabila ia memilih jalur bus yang sama dengan Minghao.

Mingyu hanya nyengir lebar mengabaikan desisan sengit Minghao yang tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah kecut.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan ceritaku," cengir Mingyu dengan mulusnya mengabaikan Minghao yang mengumpat dan melotot pada jendela bus yang tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau dengar."

"Tapi tadi kau memaksaku cerita."

"Tadi ya tadi, sekarang ya sekarang."

"Cih anak labil."

PLAK!

Tangan Minghao bergerak memukul bahu Mingyu dengan cepat, membuat si empunya pemilik bahu mengaduh pelan dengan rengutan lucu di wajahnya.

"Apaan sih, nggak usah mukul juga, Hao."

"Nggak usah ngejek juga, Gyu."

Minghao melengos cuek sembari berpura-pura sibuk dengan pembungkus lolipop susu yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari kantong kemeja sekolahnya. Sementara Mingyu hanya melirik sahabatnya sekilas dengan senyuman miring tersungging di wajah.

Astaga, anak ini memang imut kalau dia sedang kalem dan tidak segalak gadis PMS yang suka sekali memukul orang.

"Hei Hao."

Minghao, yang kini sibuk mengemut lolipop ditangannya, menengok pada Mingyu sembari mengerjapkan mata.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dengan manisnya lalu mengusak rambut Minghao sejenak, "Kau ternyata lumayan ya."

Minghao menyeringai miring lalu menuding Mingyu dengan lolipopnya yang kini sudah berkurang menjadi setengah bagian dari bentuk awalnya, "Nah, kau pikir yang bagus di dunia ini cuma Jeon Wonwoo favoritmu itu?"

Che, malah sombong, dasar bocah sialan.

Mingyu mendengus dan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman lebar yang ia yakini akan sanggup meluluhkan hati Minghao dalam sekejap (Karena senyuman itu sama dengan senyuman yang ia tebarkan pada fansnya yang kebetulan bejibun di sekolahnya.)

"Aku tahu nama pamggungmu saat _dance_ itu The8, tapi aku tidak suka memanggilmu begitu karena kau ini _the one_ bagiku."

(KANTONG SAMPAH MANA KANTONG SAMPAH! _URGENT_ ADA YANG MAU MUNTAH!)

Tanpa disangka, Minghao mengernyitkan dahinya dengan canggung lalu menggigiti gagang lolipop yang kini tersisa di mulutnya. Telinganya mulai memerah diikuti pipinya yang sedikit chubby itu dan semua itu berkat perkataan Kim Mingyu barusan.

Haha.

 _Mission Completed._

"Ka-kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Minghao dengan terbata dan mata yang menolak memandang balik mata Mingyu, dimana empunya sedang menyeringai dengan seringaian terseksi di dunia.

"Mencoba menggombalimu mungkin?"

Minghao mengeluarkan suara tak jelas seperti lumba-lumba terjepit dan membuang muka menatap jendela.

Jelas, ini Minghao salting dan Mingyu patut berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena pemuda jago martial arts tersebut kini terlihat terlalu cute.

 _Cuteness overload_ homina homina.

"Nga-ngapain sih?!"

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau Wonwoo hyung itu suka digombali, makannya aku latihan disini," ucap Mingyu dengan polosnya dan alis yang dinaik-turunkan dengan menjijikkannya.

 _Fuck_.

(Terdengar suara imajiner hati yang patah _and you know whose heart is it_ )

Aw, sialan.

Dalam sekejap, Minghao langsung menghentikan acara salah-tingkah-malu-malu-kucing tak jelasnya dan melotot pada Mingyu dengan wajah yang memerah entah karena malu atau marah.

Bisa Mingyu lihat juga kalau sahabat kesayangannya itu kini membuat ekspresi _bitch please_ ditambah ekspresi _what the fuck_ dan ekspresi psikopat haus korban.

"SIALAN KAU KIM MINGYU! MEMANGNYA AKU INI APA?!"

Dan kalau saja bus ini tidak berhenti di halte dekat rumah Minghao, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Mingyu tidak akan kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh serta sehat sentosa tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

.

.

.

"Pulang sana!" usir Minghao dengan nada tinggi sementara kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju rumahnya yang tinggal 100 meter lagi.

Huh, sialan sekali Kim Mingyu barusan.

Selalu saja membahas Jeon Wonwoo padahal Minghao jelas-jelas tidak suka pada mantan _crush_ Mingyu di jaman orientasi siswa dahulu.

"Astaga, aku hanya bercanda, Hao!" ujar Mingyu sembari melangkah cepat berusaha menyamai langkah sahabat bersurai coklatnya tersebut.

Minghao mencebikkan bibirnya kesal dan memandang Mingyu dengan jengah, "Bercanda saja terus dan ungkit nama Jeon Wonwoo di depanku," sinisnya sengit.

Didengarnya Mingyu menghela nafas samar dan hati Minghao menjadi semakin berkecamuk rasa kesal. Rasanya Minghao sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Mingyu nantinya.

Pasti membela Jeon Wonwoo itu.

"Ya ampun, Hao, kenapa kau benci sekali pada Wonwoo hyung sih? Dia salah apa padamu?"

Nah, kan?

Minghao jadi malas mendengarnya.

Kalau ia tak ingat fakta bahwa Kim Mingyu ialah sahabat dekatnya, mungkin esok hari akan ditemukan mayatnya mengambang di Sungai Han.

"Tentu saja salah! Karena dia yang membuatmu dan Junnie gege mengacuhkan aku!" pekik Minghao ketika mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah bergaya modern dan berukuran sedang dengan pagar batu yang cantik.

Minghao benci mengakui ini, tapi Jeon Wonwoo itu mantan _crush_ sekaligus sunbae favorit Mingyu dan kini juga sedang menyandang status ' _taken by_ Junhui' yang dulu diidamkan Minghao.

Mingyu baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menyahut, namun pelototan kesal Minghao membuat niatnya ia urungkan dan mengatupkan bibir untuk mendengarkan apa kelanjutan perkataan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Mati saja kau, _fuck_! Lagipula ngapain juga kau menggombali aku? Kau pikir aku alat testermu huh? Dan memangnya kau punya hak apa?" seru Minghao diikuti gerutuan umpatan yang kosa katanya tak sepantasnya dimiliki oleh makhluk muka polos seperti Minghao.

Astaga, kenapa sensian sekali sih Minghao hari ini?

Mingyu menghela nafas lagi dan balik berteriak, "Kau itu yang mati saja! Dasar sensitif! Aku ini hanya bercanda soal Wonwoo hyung dan kau kenapa marah-marah begini?"

"Kalau kau tidak bertingkah seperti mas-mas tukang PHP, aku tidak akan marah!" balas Minghao yang kini sudah bersedekap dengan ekspresi seolah ia adalah manusia paling _sassy_ di dunia ini.

"Kapan aku PHP?" Mingyu terhenyak bingung karena merasa tidak pernah memberikan harapan palsu pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Tidak pernah merasa?" decih Minghao tak suka, "kau sering membuatku nge- _fly_ gara-gara pujianmu dan setelah itu kau mengaku kalau kau hanya melakukan itu demi Jeon Wonwoo? Kau tega mempermainkan sahabatmu yang menyukaimu ini, Kim?"

 _WTF_.

Minghao kicep dan Mingyu melotot kaget.

Sial, keceplosan.

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Minghao berhenti berbicara, wajahnya langsung diwarnai dengan rona merah yang menyebar rata di pipinya, begitu pula telinga elfnya yang juga memerah karena malu.

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik cepat masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pagar, meninggalkan Mingyu yang melongo dengan bodohnya di depan rumah orang.

Otak Mingyu sesaat memproses apa yang Minghao katakan sebelum sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. Matanya melirik ke salah satu jendela rumah didepannya, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah jendela di lantai dua dengan gorden baby blue yang bergoyang karena seseorang di dalam sana sedang mengintip keluar.

Mingyu tahu pasti siapa pemilik kamar itu karena tidak ada anggota keluarga Xu yang menempel stiker _glow in the dark_ di jendela kamarnya selain Minghao.

 _'Sahabatmu yang menyukaimu ini'?_

 _Huh tentu saja aku sudah tahu dari dulu._

"HEI XU MINGHAO! KENAPA KAU MALAH KABUR? AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU TAHU! KALI INI SERIUS!"

Jendela yang sedari tadi dipandangi Mingyu kini terbuka dan sebuah teddy bear berukuran sedang melayang lalu sukses mengenai kepala Mingyu diikuti pekikan 'pergi sana dasar memalukan' ditambah umpatan berbahasa mandarin yang gagal Mingyu pahami.

Yeah, setidaknya Mingyu sudah menjawab pernyataan cinta Minghao 'kan?

.

.

.

(bonus obrolan soonyoung dan mingyu disaat latihan basket)

"Kau kenapa senyam-senyum, sih?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menyikut pemuda bertaring disebelahnya yang tengah mengutak-atik _smartphone_ milik Jun sembari duduk di pinggir lapangan sepak bola.

Latihan basket sudah selesai dan kini hanya ada dirinya dan Mingyu yang tersisa di lapangan. Seokmin sudah pulang katena ibunya sudah menelepon, Seungcheol kabur ke ruang ganti untuk mandi karena ia ada janji _date_ dengan Jisoo, Jun sedang pergi ke kamar mandi dan belum kembali usai 10 menit berlalu, dan Wonwoo yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di tengah lapangan patut diabaikan keberadaannya.

"Hmmmm?"

Mingyu hanya bergumam untuk kesekian kalinya dan itu membuat Soonyoung merasa kesal karena ia dikacangi dengan seenaknya.

TUK!

"Yaa Kim Mingyu!"

Sebotol minuman isotonik dipukulkan ke kepala Mingyu dengan santainya, membuat si sasaran pemukulan melirik judes pada pemuda sipit ber- _headband_ yang balas memandang judes.

"Apaan sih hyung?! Kalau butuh perhatian sana ke Jihoon hyung saja, kudengar dia sedang butuh belaian," gerutu Mingyu sembari menyebut nama kurcaci galak penghuni tetap ruang musik yang gosip-gosipnya menyukai Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya angkat bahu, mengabaikan gumaman penuh gosip Mingyu lalu melongok ke layar _smartphone_ Jun yang terus menjadi fokus utama mata Mingyu. Mata sipitnya membesar beberapa milimeter diikuti kernyitan dahi melihat apa yang ada di layar tersebut.

Oh, hanya foto-foto pemuda berkulit putih dengan rambut cokelat, telinga lucu, dan dahi badai yang dipamerkan akibat poni yang tertata rapi.

"Kukira kau sedang menonton bokep, ternyata fotonya Minghao, buat apa coba?" cetus Soonyoung dengan nada kebingungan yang membuat Mingyu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Hao 'kan imut, apa salahnya?"

"Dia memang imut, apalagi kalau sedang malu-malu dan salting," sahut Soonyoung setuju sembari mengangguk-angguk, teringat bagaimana Minghao dahulu saat pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya berkenalan di depan kelasnya dengan bahasa korea yang cadel dan beraksen china yang kental.

"Aniya!" Mingyu membantah, ia menggeleng cepat lalu berkata, "Hao paling imut kalau dia sedang cemburu pada Wonwoo hyung."

"Wonwoo? Kupikir Wonwoo-lah yang cemburu pada Minghao karena dia adik kesayangan Junhui," komentar Soonyoung sambil melirik pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan, yang mana kini tengah berguling-guling dengan nistanya di tengah lapangan

Oh ayolah, dimana Jun? Pemuda alay dari Shenzen itu harus menyelamatkan imej pacarnya sendiri sebelum ada orang iseng membuat video 'jeon_wonu_enaena.3gp' dari tidurnya Wonwoo di lapangan.

"Mwoya? Sejak kapan Wonwoo hyung kesal pada Hao? Tidak mungkin, ah!"

Soonyoung hanya mengangkat bahu cuek lalu melemparkan botol minuman isotoniknya ke arah Mingyu, sebelum ia berlalu pergi ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jihoon dan Jisoo yang berjalan bersama, "Terserahlah apa katamu."

(dan dari situlah bisa muncul alasan mengapa mingyu menggombali dan membuat minghao cemburu)

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

saya baru punya keberanian ngepost ini seusai filenya nampang terus di draft lol. saya ngeship mereka dan niat saya bikin ini cuma demi fanfic buat otp tersayang.

(and yeah, junhao dan meanienya kayak trade couple lol #RISEGYUHAO2K16 #RISEWONHUI2K16)

(btw pick-up line yang dipake mingyu itu saya liat di instagram tapi saya lupa creditnya punya siapa. im sorry)

(lately, my life is full of mingsol [who is verkwan], seokhao [blame it to a very well-written seokhao fic], wonhao [this is underrated but cute maybe], and gyuhao [YEAH OTP] so i'm sorry again)

(the saviour's next chapter will be posted after lebaran, maaf terlambat, saya terlalu sibuk dengan real life saya yang sebusuk kaos kaki hyukjae/?)

thanks udah baca and please review saya pingin tahu adakah shipper gyuhao (lol) btw maaf ceritanya ew atau cara nulis saya yang aneh juga typo yang ada :(

ps: jeon wonu, hope you allright and get well soon, babe :)))

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
